ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Shiny and Chrome
This Sentinel Short Skit tells about Ultraman Melee's encounters with a bunch of weirdos in Europe. Characters * Main **Alien Sin **Gregor (Ultraman Melee) **Upgrade *Side **Narrator **Pawns **The Hide **Ultraman Dent *Background ** Soldiers Fist of the North Star On the Moon, two Ultras stand in front of each other. The shorter one is a red, silver, and blue Ultra with a head similar to those found in U40 and a body with M78 patterns found on the younger Ultras. The other is dominantly red, wearing a bulky power armor and has cybernetically enhanced arms. "Ultraman Melee! I've come to challenge you to a fight!" shouted the shorter Ultra towards the red one, who rubs off some dust from his silver shoulder pads. "Listen, you psychopath! he shouted. "Your reckless fight with the Golzas in London caused multiple casualties! Most important of all, you injured the person I'm supposed to protect but thanks you, she's in a coma and the city is decimated!". Melee simply passed by the Ultra, ignoring him and stares at the blue planet. "Hey, you horn head! Are you even listening?!" he shouted to Melee with anger. The Ultra released a heavy sigh. "Do you know who I am?!". His question is only met by the sound of moon crickets singing on the airless surface of the moon. "My name is North Shutaro, Ultraman Argent. I am the son of an accomplished soldier from the Land of Flash and I have been nominated for Star Marks more times than you'll ever get! I'm directly sent to Earth by the 6 Ultra Brothers to protect humanity unlike you who arrives here just to hone your martial art skill and preserve that dead fighting style your teacher taught you! I am the butler of the royal family tasked with protecting the princess, the most beautiful angel to graze the mortal eyes and I'm well paid unlike you dirty wandering scum mourning about your teacher's de-" Argent is interrupted by a fist to the chest. The force channeled through the fist caused him to crash through a small mountain and land on a crater many many kilometers away from the spot. Melee's fist lets out a stream of hot steam because of the punch and slowly approaches Argent, who stands up after the impact. "That small punch of yours barely made a dent on my-". "You are, already dead". Argent lets out a confused "What?" before he realizes his color timer begins to crack and his body breaks down into particles of light. "You can talk anything about me but don't bring master into this. You're not even worth time to fight." Fired Up For More Melee returns to Earth after the brief fight. It has been a few months since he protected Earth from alien invaders. Now with Argent 'missing', Europe is becoming more vulnerable to attacks. The EDL, in light of the London attack, began monitoring Melee's activities, fearing that the Ultra might cause more damage towards public property and souring public relations between the EDL and the general populace. Arriving at a gym, Gregor (Melee's human disguise) notices something wrong with it. "The people are turned into statues?" he thought to himself before a small purple alien similar to Pigmon wearing a grey helmet appears before him. "Who are you?! Are you the one who did this?!" "I am Alien Sin Lastor, the greatest Alien Sin in the universe!". "But I've never heard of any of your kind before...". "Haha! It doesn't matter! Either way, you have found yourself lured into my trap!". Melee lets out a confused expression before foot soldiers surround him. They are humanoid but their helmet is black and boxy and is fused directly into their suits. A humanoid with a giant LED screen for a head walks towards Melee, the leader of the soldiers. "Ultraman Melee! I've heard great things about you!" the screen shouted in a deep robotic tone. "Alright now, who are you and what do you want from me?" Gregor said as he faces the leader. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Upgrade 2.1, the living incarnation of the internet. Born from the darkest parts of the web and I shall-". "Commit genocide against humanity because they're an inferior race? Where have I heard this story before." Melee interrupted. Upgrade looks slightly agitated and orders his soldiers to shoot at Gregor. He jumps off the gym and runs away from the soldiers before hiding inside a garbage dump, evading them. Chairs and Tables Somewhere in a base underneath the smoldering ruins of London, Lastor talks with Upgrade 2.1. "Maybe it's time to unleash THAT against him!". "No! We shall call in reinforcements. If he can defeat Argent that easily, using THAT alone won't work on him!". "What makes you believe that Melee can defeat us? Also, what happened to Ultraman Argent? I thought he went to the Moon earlier.". Upgrade lets out a villanous laugh. "Our drones reported that Argent has been killed by Melee with a single punch and left a big crater on the surface. If he can defeat our nemesis, the enemy we have spent BILLIONS of Euros just to defeat him... what are the odds of us winning with just THAT?". Moments later, a soldier came up to them. "Sir!". "Report soldier.". "The Hide is complete and ready for deployment.". Lastor asks Upgrade, "The Hide? What is this thing that you created?". Upgrade walks towards a dark tunnel behind him. "You'll see Lastor. You'll see soon enough.". Jack as Anne Hide "Deploy The Hide! Also, make us giants too.", Upgrade shouted to his minions. A brief flash of light strucks the ruins of London, causing a small quake and reveals a 70 meter monster, similar to Arch Belial standing tall, roaring and deafening unfortunate citizens nearby. Seconds later, two flashes of light appears, revealing a monster-sized Lastor and Upgrade 2.1. "Soon enough, humanity will surrender and we will rule the world!". The three rampages through the ruins. Gregor escapes from the garbage dump, covered in sludges and trashes. He raises his right arm to the sky before punching the ground, transforming him into Ultraman Melee. Melee stands in the middle, surrounded by the three giants and thousands of Upgrade's foot soldiers. "Alright. Which one of you sods wants to fight me first?" he boasted. All of them charges straight towards him. Melee punches the ground, causing powerful shockwaves enough to tear apart all of the foot soldiers. Upgrade jumps straight towards Melee, delivering a flying punch on his face, knocking the Ultra over. The two trades punch after punch, with Melee being far superior than Upgrade, breaking parts of his head. Just as Melee was about to deliver a Wilder Kick, The Hide rams him. The Hide continues to pummel the Ultra, kicking him across the ground. When Melee finally stands up, the monster fires a red beam towards him, sending him flying and caused him to land on a hospital. "How does it feel now Ultraman Melee? Your martial art skills are no match for our powers!" Lastor proudly screamed. The Alien Sin then fires a beam that causes Melee's feet to be covered with sticky goo, sticking him to the ground. "With that beam of mine, you'll never be able to move again!". "You have fallen into the real trap Ultraman Melee! Now, The Hide, finish him!". The monster and Upgrade 2.1 fire their beams into the immobilized Melee. His color timer starts blinking as he desperately tries to shield himself from their attacks. Roundabout Suddenly the ground begins to shake. Foot steps approaching the four closer and closer every time. There they see him, a red and silver Ultra with a deep scar on his face. "Ultraman Dent!" Lastor said in a terrified tone. Dent cracks his knuckles and walks towards Upgrade. Scared beyond belief, Upgrade orders The Hide to attack Dent. The monster charges at the ancient Ultra but suddenly stops. Dent paralyzed The Hide with a simple poke to the head before delivering a punch so powerful, it disintegrated the beast into ash. "What took you so long rookie?" Dent asked to Melee, relieved that his rival appears in time. Dent points towards Lastor, who jumps in fear. "Your sins are heavy. Prepare to die.". Using this distraction, Melee uses the exhaust pipes on his legs to melt away the goo from his legs and jumps towards Upgrade. "That's impossible!", the screen head shouted. Upgrade runs towards Melee with a blade in hand but before he could stab him, Melee delivers a roundhouse kick to him, sending him flying and crashing towards Lastor, who is almost hit by him. Dent approaches Lastor who fires his petrification beam towards Dent, turning him into a statue. Unfortunately, the Ultra simply breaks away from it and continues to walk towards the Alien Sin, who, in desperation, tries to run away but falls to the ground. Dent grabs the alien by the neck and slaps its face a bit too hard. The headless alien is simply thrown away by Dent. Upgrade is now alone against two Ultras. "No, this is not possible! Every thing is supposed to be going as planned!". "Clearly it's not going as planned. Dent, let's finish this.", Melee announced to Upgrade. Both Ultras jumps high in the air (Dent with the help of his Terra Boosters) and performs a flaming kick towards Upgrade. "This is impossible! How could I, the future, lost to these primitives, the past?!". He then explodes violently, sweeping what remains of London clean. Dent appears behind where Upgrade was standing, looking at the sun. "That was a very cheesy line to die with, don't you agree Melee? Melee? ". He got no response. Dent starts looking everywhere for Melee before he realizes his mistake. "Crux, I killed him didn't I.". Somewhere on a different place... "Don't put your guard down. This might be a trap." Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D